team_ari_mario_the_music_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
'''Anna '''is the biological daughter of Elizabeth and Riba, the adopted daughter of Alice, and as well as the adopted sister of Serina. She is one of the victims rumored to have disappeared in the mansion prior to the events before Mario's investigation. Her corpse can be discovered buried inside the Abandoned Mineshaft. Appearance Anna is a young red-haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a pink dress, with a white collar and a mini handkerchief-like cloth hanging from the middle of her chest. As in her entity form, Her dress is red instead of pink, red glowing eyes, and her hair is darker than her regular appearance. Before the Events During the past, Anna was adopted by Alice before she was married to Riba. Alice bonded and loved her dearly. When she gave birth to Serina, Anna's sister, she hurts & abuses Anna, due to the fact she was adopted and didn't care for her longer. Since Serina was born, Alice started to love and took good care of her more than Anna. Anna became depressed since Alice no longer loved her. A few years later nothing has been changed of Alice's relationship with Anna. She is still depressed and starts writing diaries about her abuse. Then Anna found out Serina's existence was the reason why how the abusing started and she starts to become jealous of Serina. One day Anna invited Serina to play in the woods. During that point, they together went to the abandoned mineshaft where Anna reveals her hatred for all those suffering she has with Alice. Then she murders Serina with a shovel where she found in the abandoned mineshaft reliving that Alice will love her again. Serina begs Anna to stop and she never understood why but she didn't listen and chose to ignore her. She then killed her by burying her alive. As Anna came back to the mansion without Serina deceased on the same day, Alice tells her where is Serina. When she founds out that Serina was killed by Anna. She brutally killed her with Rosa begging her to stop instead of Anna being loved again. Then she was buried inside the abandoned mineshaft. This explains her disappearance in the mansion with rumors of her disappearance. She felt regret in her death since she was killed by her mother. As she became a spirit she began to know that Alice became a murderer. Then she sealed Alice inside of the Music Box so that she won't escape from murdering outside the mansion including the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom for good. Plot Mario The Music Box Anna appears in certain places in the Garden area, in front of the big gravestone, and the ballroom. As the player chats with Anna, her back appearance is shown. Mario found a lot of diaries written by Anna telling about Serina being loved and her being adopted. Then Mario found a memory door about Anna getting slap by Alice for killing her sister. Next, when Mario and Luigi found Serina's sprite. They saw a flashback of Anna killing Serina. Then the player might found Anna and show her the truth, if it did, then it will lead to the sealed ending, if not, then it would be either the True ending or the Puppet ending. Mario The Music Box -ARC- In the insane route, Anna appears in one of the rooms in the basement. Mario first hears Anna's footsteps when he entered the room before Anna. Mario stabbed Anna on the head with the killing knife but it had no effect on her causing the knife to break. Then Anna causes Mario to have a headache. The player has either to choose Calm Down or Snap. Choosing snap will give Anna giving Mario the vision of Luigi telling why Mario killed him and causing Mario banging his head till his death. However, unlike the insane route, the sane route replaces Anna by Fake Princess Peach to appear in the room after Mario enters. In both Insane & Sane routes, Anna was helping Mario to get the key symbol in order to get through the mansion at the Underground sewer. Trivia * Due to Anna being adopted while her mom is pregnant. She may have been the same age as Serina. * Anna's dress in her entity form resembles the Music Box Alice was sealed in. Gallery Anna Long Hair.png|Anna in her long-haired appearance in her spirit form. 19213.jpg|Anna in her entity form OldPhoto.png|Anna in the Family Photo (Blurred face) Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Children